Edface - The World Is Yours
Edface - The World Is Yours is a video game fanfiction writted by SchindlerLift1874. Its a parody of Scarface. Plot The game begins with Eddy McGee's mansion being raided by Eddy's Brother's (Big Bro) assassins. With the assistance of some of his surviving employees, Eddy manages to escape. Big Bro is then informed that Eddy's mansion has been seized and his massive drug empire has been reduced to nothing. Hiding in a safehouse located outside of Peach Creek, Eddy regrets the decisions he has made and makes a vow to drop his cocaine addiction which led to his downfall, he then swears revenge on Big Bro and promises to kill anyone who's in league with his nemesis. Three months after the mansion shootout, Eddy returns to Peach Creek. Since everyone assumes he is dead, all of his assets have been seized and the districts of Peach Creek that he used to dominate have been divided between other drug cartels. Tony's first action is to ask Edd to become his lawyer again. Edd reluctantly agrees to this, but at a higher cost than before - Eddy's influence throughout the city is gone and he has no choice but to accept it. Starting off again by selling cocaine to personal dealers, Eddy manages to pay off the police to get his mansion back and travels to confront Ed Horace at his penthouse. Despite Ed not being there, Eddy kills his head of security and many of his men, steals a satellite phone for his personal use and hijacks an armored van carrying $50,000, enabling him to open a new bank account. He reconnects with his original banker Kevin, who has since been promoted and although he feels unsafe, he has faith in Eddy and agrees to work with him again. Eddy then proceeds to take over Little Havana, claiming all of its businesses and turfs, severely weakening the Kanker cartel. While taking a break at the Ed Club, Eddy is attacked by assassins sent by the Kanker Sisters. One assassin informs Eddy his mother has been slain. Eddy murders the Kanker Sisters in retaliation and takes their territory. One of Edd's associates, Gerta, lures Eddy to the Candy Store with the promise of information on his missing ex-wife Sarah. However, this meeting turns out to be an ambush, but Eddy survives. After killing Gerta during a speedboat chase, he adds Edd to his hitlist. Tony takes Downtown from the Melonhead cartel. He allies with Rolf, a coke producer in a set of Caribbean islands south of Peach Creek. He finds Jonny Melonhead there as well, controlling a floating casino. After a chase through said boat, a wounded Jonny is killed by a shark. After this, Eddy slaughters what is left of the Melonhead Cartel, seizing control of another tanker belonging to Jonny, which he used to smuggle drugs into Peach Creek. Eddy uses the new ship and various ex-Jonny workers to establish a supply line. Eddy slowly takes North Beach and South Beach for his own, fulfilling the various business missions and conquering the storehouses. He now controls Peach Creek, however his supply lines are weak. The Cobblers says he is going to war with the Lumpers. Eddy assists and drives the enemy's influence from the Islands. However, before he can celebrate, the Lumpers take over Antonucci Island, a small island that is owned by the Cobblers, and a crucial drugs base for the McGee Cartel. Eddy takes it back, killing the Lumpers, rescuing the Cobbler's workers, and preventing the Lumpers from seizing the cocaine there. Finally, everything is clear on the Antonucci Islands. The McGee Cartel's power rises and Eddy McGee becomes even more wealthy and powerful than ever before. Finally, he has gathered the strength to destroy Big Bro, and heads to Lemon Brook. Meanwhile, Big Bro is hosting a sit-down in his exotic mansion. Edd and Ed are with, discussing the problem of McGee. The man himself crashes the meeting. Eddy moves through the grounds, killing Big Bro's security detail. Edd and Ed are killed as well. Eddy confronts Big Bro in his living room and the discuss the situation from the movie where Eddy refused to kill children. Soon enough, Eddy kills Big Bro, fulfilling his revenge. On his way out, Eddy finds one of Big Bro's men still alive. The survivor begs for his life on the basis of his family and Eddy offers him a job. The game ends with that surviving henchman now serving as Eddy's butler, Nazz as his new wife and Eddy's empire restored to full power and wealth. Eddy finally has the "world" that he felt was coming to him, and with all competition eliminated, the McGee Cartel is the most powerful drug cartel in Peach Creek. The End Trivia *Club Ed (from Virt-Ed-Go) is used in this game, replacing the original Babylon Club. *Antonucci Island is named after the show's creator Danny Antonucci. *Some cartels on this game are from the Eds series, they are: **Melonhead Cartel (from Captain Melonhead). **Cobbler Cartel (from Peach Creek Cobbler). **Lumpers (from Lemon Brook Lumpers). **McGee (from Eddy's last name). *Gerta (Edd's Norwegian penpal from No Speak Da Ed) appears in this game as Edd's associates, but got killed by Eddy. Category:Fan-Fiction